1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a vacuum cleaner and, more particularly, to an upright-type vacuum cleaner which has a foldable handle to reduce the amount of space needed for storage when the cleaner is not in use.
2. Description of the Background Art
General upright-type vacuum cleaners comprise a cleaner body having a vacuum generator and a dust collecting apparatus, a suction nozzle for collecting dust lying on a surface being cleaned, and a handle for a user to grip the cleaner body. The handle, provided for carriage of the cleaner body, may be further equipped with a controlling panel so as to be more convenient use.
However, since the upright-type vacuum cleaner is usually stowed in an upright manner, the handle protrudes to extend upwardly from the cleaner body. Therefore, it becomes possible for the handle to be broken or damaged by impact while the vacuum cleaner is in storage. Further, when the vacuum cleaner is not in use, excessive space is required due to the handle that extends obliquely away from the vacuum cleaner.